The present invention relates to a method for preventing a direct current shock of a liquid crystal display (LCD) module for driving a panel.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a general LCD apparatus, the operation of which will be explained as follows. Namely, signals output from a host, for example, a controlling portion of a notebook PC control the LCD module for driving the panel via a setting interface. As shown in FIG. 1, a controller 101 of the host outputs to an LCD module 103 an enable signal DISP, a frame signal FRM for initiating each frame of a picture, a data signal DATA, and a shift clock signal SHIFT CK for sequentially shifting the data signal DATA. These signals are input to the LCD module 103 through a setting interface 102. A separate modulation signal generating portion is provided in the LCD module 103.
In the LCD apparatus having the above mentioned configuration, the DC shock of the LCD module means an electrical shock applied to the LCD module due to a time difference between a signal of an inner circuit and a biased voltage when power is supplied to the LCD apparatus. In order to prevent the DC shock of the LCD module, a setting program for making specifications of the LCD apparatus coincide with a timing chart thereof is provided in a conventional technology. However, there is a problem in that a DC shock occurs due to an error between the hardware and software thereof.